


Pineapple Skies

by Boondogle (Blearybell)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cop!Castiel, Cop!Dean, Dean and Cas are married but not to each other, Infidelity, M/M, PWP, Vacation ploy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blearybell/pseuds/Boondogle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, but what about Hawaii?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here to write for my own pleasure. I ask no sharing of these works and that they stay exactly where they are on this profile.
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank my aunt who unwittingly gave me the idea for this fic and the two random cops from California she ran into at a luau who both insisted they were super straight with families but were playing kissy grabass the whole night.

Dean was never much for sun, he was more of a heat in the shade type of guy. Where the lazy breeze could roam across the sweat licked valleys of his body. But the fact he was here with Cas _alone_ made him want to learn how to photosynthesize. It was true what the magazines said about Hawaii (beside the rotting plant smell) the sand and the endless amounts of alcohol just compounded the tension the both of them have been holding back the first night they got off the plane.

Under the guise, that they were on buddy trip to the biggest wrestling match in a decade, Dean managed to ditch Lisa on the mainland with the promise of throbbing veins filled with testosterone and the ugly scowls of overinflated men blustering like animals.Cas had done much of the same with Meg, leaving her with their wired trio.

Ben, Dean’s only tried to con his way for weeks into Dean’s luggage. But _this is a man’s trip_ , he’d said dragging his dreams into the dirt. It hurt him more than anything to be here, it was all a lie. Yet, Dean needed somewhere the consequences of the next few days would never carry home.

Being two of the thirteen policemen on their local force meant they’d never truly get away. The frothing flames that lapped under their hearts could never be tamed, not without a price. But here, thousands of miles away where no soul could know. At least not the two that mattered.

Parked under a woven grass umbrella Castiel sat across from Dean, his eyes never leaving the gravitational orbit of the ground. He twiddled with the gold band wrapped around his finger, Dean couldn’t help mirror his nervousness under the table.

“We don’t have to do this Cas.” Dean said swallowing bile into his heart.

Castiel shocked him with those lightning-like eyes. Bronzed from the sun, his dark mop of hair was salted from the sand. He looked like a messy dream, an earthquake that shivers his foundations.

“I-we need to get this out of our system.” He said lowly.

Dean almost wanted to shoot up into space and escape Castiel’s orbit, they both knew this was poison. Once they indulged the first drop they’d never stop but they’ve been surging like this for months. Like a wave they’d pull away and crash into each other only an inch from the deed itself. Cas had moved from the big city, looking for a smaller nook to raise his family away from the harsh lights of the tall life. Things out in the larger world were scarier, full of noise, and from the horror shows Cas had recollected to Dean he would get why he’d pack up their bags and land somewhere that doesn’t necessarily exist on a map.

“I get it.” Dean said sounding a little too harsh.

“That’s not what I mean.” Castiel instantly fought back.“We have lives, we walk different paths. It wouldn’t be fair to our families.”

“People get divorced all of the time.” The instant it slipped out Dean regretted it. He loves Lisa, he always will. But he can’t not like he does the burning star sitting across from him, the very same one who wants to fade out of his life.

“Not for reasons like this, not where we live Dean. We’d be ruined.” He said with a whisper of desperation in his tone.

“But isn’t this what we want Cas? I know it’s huge…” _And once we cross this line there’s no going back_.

Drawing silent, Castiel propped the catch of his chin against the heel of his fist. He looked out to the fading sun as the waves licked away the sand. “I just want to enjoy the luau, can we do that together?” He said with crushing desire blown in his eyes.

Dean held himself back like he’d done so many times. Schooled in the art of hiding away what they are to the rest of the world Castiel only shared his skin under the table where their hands met. As if almost in apology, he clashed the golden bands wrapped around their fingers reminding him that these were the shackles that separated them.

They were locked to dark rooms hovering above each other, with only the hot breath of _want_ and _need_ colliding them like comets through a blank cold void. Then at the last moment they’d be torn away by the gravitational pull of duty, which in Dean’s case seemed to be growing only weaker and weaker these days. Cas on the other hand, he was stronger than Dean he could carry trains on the iron hard back bone of his constitution. Or so Dean had thought.

As the torches were lit, they unburied the pig in a large bout of fanfare. Shockingly they had very little to drink, if Cas wanted to chicken out Dean wanted to remain more than sober. His relationship between alcohol and good decisions has a correlation of zero percent. Cas seems to have the same thought in mind when he only sticks to some sickly sweet local soda.

By all means it looks to Dean they’re going to be collared on this trip, but the instant the hotel door clicked behind them he is met with a hand roaming his chest. Slowly, and with a meticulous fervor Cas slides into his space, grinding into the stubble of his jaw and lying flat kisses down to the cathedral of Dean's collar bone. All five liters of blood resting in Dean’s veins suddenly finds itself in the tropics, daring to flag his shorts. When suddenly their lips meet, it’s not gentle. No, it’s months of begging for scraps suddenly being rewarded with a feast. Teeth and tongues slot together, clashing against the rough tug of fabric against fabric. The barrier is just too much, yet too little to keep them dammed back.

 _This is it,_ Dean thinks, _the beginning of the end._ How could it feel so right to have the buttons of his shirt popped by a strong hand? How could the rough scrape of five ‘o clock shadow against his chest cause his blood to boil? Somewhere between the feverish tangle of flinging every last remaining scrap that separates them, their wedding bands find themselves discarded on the dresser. They’re the eyes of Notre Dame, a witness to the shattered promises of love, integrity, _faithfulness_. Yet Dean remains blind to their knowing gaze. This is between him and Cas, tonight it is just two bodies lost in almost a year’s worth of tension. Only Dean gets to feel his ragged breath in his ear not Meg. It will be Dean who gets to feel Castiel’s slick digits trail up from his perineum up to his clenching hole.

Having Dean lay on his back Castiel let out a light gasp first sliding his thumb in. “Have you done this before?” Castiel’s voice was jagged as a free falling rock face. Dean feels his whole body flush. Lisa had a little bit of a power fetish, and more often than not Dean had been in the camp of wanting to be pegged almost nightly.

“I’ve… Um I’ve been practicing.”

With a satisfied hum Castiel continued, adding another finger before sliding their dicks together. Dean jumped at the shock of white hot lighting of contact, he felt almost ashamed this is all it took to pull a small string of pearls out of him. Castiel is the perfect storm, his voice is terrifying as thunder, under his black clouds of hair. But his eyes, they’re pure electricity, fierce, unwavering, having Casitel himself pressed up against Dean almost feels like an act of God.

Attached to invisible threads Dean followed Cas, clinging to him with a fresh static force when he added a third finger. Everything bubbled to the surface, his balls drew taught, he was about to snap. “Wait,” Dean airily gasped. “I’m close, too close.” Clenching his eyes shut he didn’t want it to be over not yet, because this might be their one and only chance.

Casitel soothed him with a calm shoosh. “I’ve got you.” Taking a hand he circled the base of Dean’s dick and gave a hard squeeze. “We’ll get there Dean, I swear.”

Dean knew that was a greater promise than just sex, it was the declaration of a whole other world. And Dean wanted it so bad, it almost pulled tears to his eyes. But he was brought to a pause with the blunt of Castiel’s head. He was not a small man, and the one dirty secret he and Lisa shared was nowhere as well-endowed as Cas. Giving Dean a very good run for his money, he fell into Dean with greater ease than the both of them had expected. Never in his life will Dean think he’ll ever feel so complete after this very instant.

“ _Oh my God_.” Dean let out in a whisper. There was a pause of heaving chests, as their eyes met against the dimmed light. It was a request for permission, and all Dean could do is kiss away the insecurity. This wasn’t a sin, how could something so pure be so evil? Dean pondered as Cas finally started to move. Pulling back Castiel slammed into Dean all the way to the hilt. Sword and sheath, they went when Dean almost burst from the stars behind his eyes.

“That’s the spot, keep doing that.”

Castiel grunted in acknowledgement planting little rosettes of kisses on Dean’s neck. He could feel Cas tense, he was drawing to his end while Dean was there with him just on the precipice. He didn’t want this to end, because this felt like a whole new chapter, away from the closed minded monotony. They were each other’s paradise yet the only way they would ever be able to have it is away on a secret island. But if that’s what it took…

Caught off guard Castiel sparked into him one last time rocketing Dean over the edge. While Castiel collapsed with him, he almost marveled at just how far up his chest he’d shot. It was like magic. What was this man doing to him? Rapidly deflating Castiel pulled out and they laid on top of the sheets with nothing but the air conditioning to call company. Dean coiled his arms around Cas, never wanting to let go, he’d give everything to be forever absorbed into his life.

“I gotta call my lawyer.” Dean mumbled.

“Better make that two.” Castiel said carving a hand into Dean’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are never going to be enabled on any of my works, they will be moderated but never approved despite positive or negative feedback.
> 
> As a side note, none of these works will be intended for future editing beyond a few spacing errors, and maybe to add or delete some author's notes. So I ask, please refrain from sending me grammatical corrections or anything of the sort. I'm just a busy science student who does this for some good ol' fashioned stress relief.


End file.
